


so I’m the dragon

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Gen, Poetry, References to Canonical Major Character Death, References to Graphic Canonical Violence, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: Was I to blame for all that I believed?





	so I’m the dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

> Title from [ Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/48158/litany-in-which-certain-things-are-crossed-out) By Richard Siken

The person that I killed over again  
Night after night, the supper offered me  
Was not a person: I was told this then,  
And with each conversation, I believed.  
The girl's determination passed my own,  
The weapons that she used grew stronger still  
And yet could not unseat me from my throne  
Nor keep herself from falling, body chill.  
A doll! She bleeds, she barely understands  
That I will truly kill her with these hands,  
And though she runs away, it's not to leave—  
Was I to blame for all that I believed?  
She turns to me, a human in her eyes.  
She lives, and everything within me dies.


End file.
